Find Me
by theIdiosocracy
Summary: After a series of dreams that have the same beginning and end, Hotaru decides to go back to the forest to find Gin. Will she find what she thought was going to be lost forever? Or will she become lost herself?


Hello everyone! After having a series of failed ideas, I decided to put this fanfic together! I honestly friggin love this anime. It's so damn sad. qq Anyway, here's my approach to what happens after Gin disappears. Read on. ^^

* * *

" _Gin, wait up!"_

 _The man's slender figure walked on ahead of me, but I couldn't catch up._

" _Please!" As I begged, he turned around and smiled at me. He said something, but I couldn't hear him. "I can't hear you, Gin!" I stopped walking, and watched as he mouthed his words again. I widened my eyes, and he turned, walking on ahead. "Wait…"_

…

I jolted up in my bed. "Urgh, not this again…," I said, rubbing my eyes. I'd been having dreams of Gin lately. They happened too often to be a coincidence. Every dream started and ended the same, with me unable to catch up to him and him mouthing something to me. I could never get the words before, but this time, I was able to.

I got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the lights, I stared at myself in the mirror. Lightly brushing away at my bed hair, I whispered the words to myself.

"Come find me in the woods."

…

Gin's mask hung on the wall of my bedroom. As I admired it, I reminded myself that summer was coming soon. It'd been three years ever since then. The dreams had been occurring a year after he had disappeared from the world. Or, at least it seemed like he had disappeared.

Each time I had that dream, I would wake up confused. His gentle smile hinted with a quiet sadness made me want to cry. His figure seemed so realistic, just the same from that night.

I sighed, touching his mask once, and kissing its cheek. "I'll come find you, then," I said, smiling a bit.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed, and I quickly moved over to pick it up. "Uh, y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan!" a voice rang, full of energy. "You didn't forget about our date, did you? I've been thinking about it allll night!"

"Oh, right, right." I laughed uneasily. "Yeah, I'll meet with you in a bit."

"Great! Promise me you won't be late."

"I promise. I'll see you later."

I hung up, sighing. The person I was talking to went by the name of Aki Yoshida. He'd taken quite an interest in me ever since he saw me at the university. Nonetheless, I decided to get ready for the "date" that he had planned completely without my consent. My friends urged me to go, since I had never been on a date before. I had always refused one because of my liking for Gin. After he had disappeared, I hadn't been able to find a guy that I was interested in. I went along with the idea just for the amusement, but now it seemed like such a hassle…

I put on a plain white dress. I didn't exactly care for the date, so choosing an outfit wasn't that hard. I walked out of my flat, locking the door behind me. As I exited the building, I caught a glimpse of silver hair. I immediately turned, only to be met with a nearby pole. I stumbled back a bit from the impact, and a tear rose up from my eyes.

"Urgh…" I rubbed the spot on my head. "This will end up a bruise the next morning…" I sighed and looked around, but couldn't see anything silver. I frowned, and walked off to the date that Aki had planned.

…

"Ah, Hotaru-chan, over here!"

I saw an excited hand shoot up in the air before I even caught a glimpse of Aki's dark brown hair. I walked over to his table as he smiled at the waiter and asked for a black coffee.

"I'd like a black coffee as well," I said as the waiter took note of it.

"Alright, it'll be out in a bit," he replied, walking off.

Aki looked at me with a huge grin as I sat down, and I stared back, trying to turn my face into a friendly expression. He spoke, "How are you today, Hotaru-chan? I'm sorry if I woke you from a nice dream."

I laughed, and thought, _He couldn't be that considerate_ before _he called me?_ I responded, "Ahaha, it was no problem at all." He adjusted the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. "I was already awake before Yoshida-san called me."

He grimaced a bit. It was obvious that he didn't like me calling him by his surname. "Aki-san would be fine, please," he smiled.

He went on talking about himself and the various electives that he took part in, even talking about his part-time job. I tried my best to be polite, though I wasn't listening to most of what he was saying. All I could think about was what Gin had said to me in my dream. It wouldn't be long before I could go back to the mountains and explore it again.

"How about you, Hotaru-chan?"

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

He laughed lightly, and replied, "I was asking you what you were planning to do after you graduate from the university."

"Oh…" I looked down at my hands resting on the table. "That's a far way off, isn't it? I don't think I really have any plans for now."

The waiter returned with our coffee, and Aki took a sip from his coffee. I took a sip of my own, enjoying the aroma that drifted from the drink. Aki continued on talking as he put his coffee down. I stared blankly at his face as he spoke, taking no interest in what he was saying.

Suddenly, I caught the sight of silver hair from the corner of my eye. I turned my face quickly, but the color disappeared. _Damn it,_ I thought. _Surely, there's not that many people here that dye their hair silver. It looks just like Gin's._

"Hotaru-chan?" Aki tried to catch my attention. I looked over at him and gave him a nod. "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head and responded, "No, no, there's nothing wrong." He frowned and spoke, "If something is bothering you, we can continue on another day. It's about time for me to leave, anyway. I have another appointment to catch."

"Ah, alright," I said. "We can continue this another day, then. Thank you for having me."

As I exited the cafe, I caught another glimpse of silver. _Urgh, am I going crazy?_ This time, I was able to focus on it. I saw a slender figure that seemed to look exactly like Gin. I walked after the figure as it walked ahead of me. _I'm gonna lose it!_ I rushed over and accidentally shoved a man off to the side, falling along with him.

"Hey! The hell is wrong with you, kid?"

I stared as the figure turned and smiled at me, a smile just like the ones in my dreams.

"Wait!" I shouted, but he turned and kept walking ahead of me. I turned quickly to help the man up and briefly apologize before running off again. But he had disappeared. I abruptly stopped, panting.

 _Geez, maybe I_ am _going crazy._

* * *

 **Ah, Dio-chan actually likes it, doesn't she?** Eh, it's not my best. Though I'm turning it into a series, it might not be that long. Eh, I dunno. Let's see how it goes. For now, look forward to the next chapter!

~theIdiosocracy, Dio-chan and **Cy-kun**


End file.
